


Childhood memories

by Nushi_Sushi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU, Help ;-;, Idol Q4, I’m sorry, Kiddo kaichi, No Vanguard AU, Other, Q4 basically become a band/idols after a while of being friends, Team Q4 somehow become friends even though there’s no Vanguard, i still suck at tags, this story was poorly planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nushi_Sushi/pseuds/Nushi_Sushi
Summary: Kai takes a walk down the memory lane. He remembers how it all started. How his journey started. How he met the light of his life.The few sentences above refer to the (Maybe I’ll change it) ending.To sum up how the story will go without spoiling it, Kaichi are childhood friends, eventually meet Misaki and Kamui, they become good friends , somehow get a contract to become a idol group/band.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki & Katsuragi Kamui & Sendou Aichi & Tokura Misaki, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Miwa Taishi/Tokura Misaki?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings;  
> Super short chapters  
> Written by a lazy inexperienced writer.  
> Kai is so nice you might be freaked out  
> I did not reread this so please excuse all the mistakes  
> Try to enjoy this piece of crap ✌🏻

Toshiki Kai walked through the empty park. It was a cold December night so it was no surprise that there were no people there. After all, who goes to a park in the middle of the night? Not to mention it was absolutely freezing. Kai's long coat didn't do much but he didn't care about the cold. He came here at least 4 times a week. Didn't matter how late or early it was, he had to go there.This day of the year,December 13, was the day it happened. The day he lost the most precious thing in his life.

This certain park was special to him.It was the place where he met his best friend,lover,the light of his life. This was the place he had his happiest moments in. Sadly this is also the place that he had the worst moment of his life in.

He remembered the day they met like it was yesterday

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A young Kai stopped running to tie his shoelaces, not wanting to step on them and trip.As he crouched down and tied his laces, another small little boy walked past him. The brunette got curious as to why the boy, who had blue hair , was covered in scratches and bruises.He looked like he had lost a fight by a landslide but the Blue haired didn't look like the fighting type._

_Kai quickly tied his shoelaces and jogged after the boy,who hadn't even gotten far yet, considering he was walking with his head down at a slow pace."Man,you look like a mess. Did ya lose a fight or something?" The brunette teased lightly, frowning when the blue haired boy just walked pass him._

_"Hey, wait up!" Kai quickly walked over and stood in front of the smaller boy, blocking his path.The blue haired boy hesitantly looked up. Kai couldn't help but stare at the boys eyes. They were absolutely gorgeous,despite the gloom in them. Kai guessed the gloominess(is that even a word?)had something to do with the scratches on the timid looking boy's body._

_"Why do you look so down?" Young Kai asked softy. A tone completely different from the cheerful and confident one he used when approaching the boy._

_The blue haired boy looked surprised at the question. You can't blame him for being surprised when the only people who have treated him with kindness were his family and teachers.All the other kids around him usually picked on him or ignored his existence_

_Seeing that he timid boy wasn't answering him,Kai decided to introduce himself."I'm Kai Toshiki."He introduced himself. "What's your name?"_

_Hesitantly,the blue haired boy introduced himself in a small timid voice,"S-sendou Aichi." The brunette grinned. That was progress,he felt a sort of satisfaction at how the timid boy finally spoke. Truth to be told,Kai didn't know why he was talking to this boy or why he was so determined on cheering up a total stranger he's never seen before in his life.He couldn't explain it,not even to himself but he felt a connection to this boy. His heart desperately wanted him to talk to him,and he did._

_He managed to convince the boy,now identified as Aichi, to sit down on a bench with him. After a short while, he finally earned himself a smile from the timid boy. He found out some interesting things about Aichi, such as the fact that he went to Miyaji Academy primary school and he lived with his mom and little sister. Kai wanted to know more about the bluenette but Aichi was a really shy and quite person. Soon he told Kai he had to go home. The brunette was disappointed but he knew that he had to go home too._

_“Hey, your going this way tomorrow too, right?” Kai asked with a tinge in hope laced in his voice.He grinned when the younger boy nodded. They both went their separate ways,both with a small smile on their face._

_When Aichi got home, his mother was pleasantly shocked when see saw the small smile on his face._

_And that’s how it all started._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, the author, have something to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just me writing about my plans for this story.

Ahem.. so basically, uhm, I didn’t really think this book through very much at the beginning.After the first chapter, an idea came to me and wouldn’t leave me alone. Since this is a no vanguard au, I would like to, uh, forgive me ,I’m terrible at wording things. I want to write a book that readers can actually enjoy, and I can express my ideas. To get to the point, I think it would be a good idea to make Q4 a band. I’ve never seen a fanfic,in which Q4 are idols. (I mean, we got character songs and all their voice actors are amazing singers.)I’m still going with the childhood friends thing with Kaichi though.I just have to edit the tags and add a bit more to the summary. I’m sorry for uploading just for this. 💝💝💝💝💝


End file.
